She's annoying, heh?
by Yataa'lv
Summary: "Kau menyebalkan, Haruno."/"Lepaskan aku!"/"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah! Seenaknya saja mengataiku menyebalkan dan sekarang kau malah memperlakukanku seperti ini!"/"Mauku?..."/warnings inside/ficlet/pokoknya pendek/rnr?


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Yataa'lv_

 _Warnings : AU, (may be) OOC, may be typo(s), pendek (minim dercribe & dialogue), dan kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin tidak saya sadari._

 _Genre : Romance_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kagak suka? Youwess ora usah baca^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **She's annoying, heh?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan, Haruno."

Eh? Haruno Sakura hanya bisa membeku mendengar kalimat pedas itu terlontar dari mulut pemuda yang dicintainya. Sakit? Tentu. Apa coba alasan si bungsu Rei itu berkata demikian? Apa karena perasaannya pada pemuda itu yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum hampir seantero sekolah? Tapi... ah, tidak mungkin tidak mungkin! Ia 'kan tak pernah bersikap berlebihan seperti para _fans_ alay pemuda itu. Setidaknya ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu. Siswi baru sepertinya mana bisa bersaing dengan rentetan siswi populer yang merupakan anggota dari _fans club Rei Gaara_ _muach muach_ _:*_ itu. Dapat sekelas saja sudah syukur kok.

"A-apa maksudmu, Rei- _san_? Apa keberadaanku terlalu mengganggumu? Kalau iya, aku minta maaf. Akan kuusahakan ini adalah kali terakhir kita berada dalam satu kelompok, sekali lagi aku min—eh?!"

Terpotong. Sakura tak berkutik dalam dekapan pemuda pasir itu. Pipinya dipenuhi rona merah muda. Eughh... ini benar-benar memalukan, dan ehmmm pelukan Gaara terasa hangat—eitss! Tidak tidak tidak! Ia tak boleh terlena oleh perlakuan manis si pemuda. Enak saja! Belum lama ia dibilang menyebalkan, dan pemuda itu kini malah memeluknya. Rese! Dikiranya ia perempuan gampangan apa?! _Sorry_ saja, meskipun Sakura cinta setengah hidup sama itu pemuda, ia tetap punya harga diri lah yaauuww. Huh!

Dengan enggan Sakura berusaha melepaskan dekapan Gaara, yang tentu saja ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?! Seenaknya saja mengataiku menyebalkan dan sekarang kau malah memperlakukanku seperti ini!" hilang sudah tatanan kalimat baku _plus_ sopan santun yang selalu ia terapkan jika berhadapan dengan seorang Rei Gaara. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal sih, tentu saja. Pemuda itu dengan seenak jidatnya memainkan perasaannya. Eugh! Ingin sekali ia membenci pemuda bertato cinta itu; tapi apa daya, ia terlalu mencintainya.

"Mauku? Jadilah calon istriku!"

Tuh 'kan, si Gaara mulai memainkan per—eh? Apa?

Gadis Haruno itu membeku lagi. Ia tak salah dengarkah? Ia tak salah dengar, 'kan? Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, 'kan? Jadi... jadi... jadi... IA TAK SALAH DENGAR!

"A-apa maksudmu, Rei- _san_? Kau ingin memainkan perasaanku hah?! Kau—"

"Hm, berhentilah memanggil margaku."

"Kau! _Baka_! Aku butuh penjelasanmu! Rei Gaara menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura memukul dada kiri Gaara berkali-kali.

"Akh! Hei, kau memukulku terlalu keras, Saki."

"Biarin, habis kau menyebalkan! Rasakan ini! Ini! Ini! In—ermmmhh!"

Terpotong—lagi. Gaara kini menenggelamkan wajah gadis _nya_ itu dalam pelukannya.

"Diamlah yang lama. Aku ingin menikmati suasana ini."

Bagai tersihir, Sakura pun diam—menyamankan posisinya. Wajahnya? Jangan ditanya lagi, memerah sampai ke telinga. Meski semua ini terasa terlalu mendadak, tapi tak bisa ia ungkiri kalau dirinya kini merasa senang—dan malu. Ahh... ia pun ingin menikmati suasana ini. Nyaman. Aman. Dan tentram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hei, Rei Gaara! Bisakah kaumencari tempat privasi untuk suasanamu itu? Lihatlah teman sekelasmu yang speechles berjamaah menyaksikan drama yang kauciptakan itu. Ck ck ck..._

 _... hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini jumlah manusia yang _speechles_ kian bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Owari._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author Punye Cerite;_**

 _Terlalu singkat dengan cerita yg tidak men-detail? Well, sebenernye sih ane udeh bikin omake, tapi dengan beberape alesan kagak ane publish jadi atu di sini, hoho mungkin nanti ane bikin sequel ato side story aje kali yee.. itu pun kalo ada yg nantiin, tapi kalo kagak ada juga gapape sih, ntar tetep ane bikin + publish :v wekawekaweka :v_

 _-Segenap review berisi kritik dan saran selalu saya nantikan XD_

 _Flame? Tak pernah saya nantikan, don't like don't read, remember?_

 _Thanks before XD_

 _dadah~ ^^/-_


End file.
